Vacuum cleaners clean surfaces using suction to collect dust and debris. A common type of vacuum cleaner generally comprises a motor that drives a fan to generate an air flow, and a collection vessel. A conduit fluidly communicates the collection vessel with a nozzle.
A nozzle for a vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,106 and comprises a housing and a conduit that is fluidly communicated with a vacuum cleaner. The housing has a portion for use on hard floors and a portion for use on soft floors. The housing is rotatable relative to the conduit to position one of the soft and hard floor portions against a surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,603 discloses a vacuum cleaner suction tool having a hollow body, the interior of which may be connected to a source of suction in a vacuum cleaner through an elbow which is rotatably mounted in the body. One face of the body is formed with an elongated suction opening. Depending from the opposite face of the body is a plurality of spaced relatively narrow nozzles. The elbow serves as a rotary valve to connect either the plurality of nozzles or the elongated suction opening to the interior of the elbow and hence to the source of suction.